Warriors: Frost and Ember
by Your Friend M
Summary: In MoorClan, two grey kits were born. The medicine cat, Dovelight knows that a grey kit will be born that is destined to become a Medicine Cat and has a connection with Ember. Whatever that means, Dovelight knows she must watch the grey kits carefully.


Dovelight stumbled forward as her eyes adjusted to the starry brightness of StarClan. She looked up and saw Adderpaw, Petalclaw, Fernflight, and Jaggedstar. Fernflight and Petalclaw stepped forward, followed by Jaggedstar and Adderpaw. 'A pelt of grey shall save us from dismay.' Fernflight meowed. 'A destined Medicine Cat, she shall be.' Petalclaw hissed. 'A connection with Ember she can see' Adderpaw mewed. 'A connection with us is closer that in seems.' Jaggedstar said swishing his tail.

"What does this all mean?" Dovelight asked stepping forward.

"There with be a grey pelted cat that saves MoorClan from a great danger."Jaggedstar meowed, looking down to Dovelight.

"She has a special connection with StarClan and a kit named Ember." Adderpaw mewed. "She is destined to be a Medicine Cat." She went on. "Raise her well, as your mother did us." The young she-cat dipped her head. Petalclaw and Fernflight stepped back into the shadows. Jaggedstar did the same. Adderpaw stayed with Dovelight.

"Dovelight, there will be a kit. That looks like me. Name her Adderkit." Adderpaw smiled. "You will know why when it is time." Adderpaw stuck her nose into Dovelight's pelt and ran off, jumping with her bubbly personality. Dovelight sat in StarClan very much confused with the message she just received.

One late Leaf-Fall morning, it was pouring rain. Birchwhisker, an experienced Queen of MoorClan sat with four small mewling kits beside her. Dovelight, the MoorClan Medicine Cat inspected each kit with care, but had great interest in the grey kits. Twigheart, the father of the kits perched next to the nest of moss and feathers. They're names were Dustkit, Frostkit, Beetlekit, and Silverkit. Three toms and a she-cat.

"Are you alright?" Dovelight asked the old queen.

"My hips, they hurt." Birchwhisker spoke mewed softly careful not to disturb the kits.

"I'll get some Fennel for you." Birchwhisker nodded. While Dovelight dashed back to the Medicine Den she saw Aspenpaw sitting at the edge, holding her paw of the ground.

"Aspenpaw, what's wrong?" She asked the young she-cat.

"I think I broke my leg. I slipped and fell out in the mud and fell on a stone. I cut it too."

"Well come on inside now, I'll take a look in a moment. Queens before apprentices," Dovelight ran to the back and took a small cave to the right. She reached her paw in a hole and grabbed some Fennel. Dovelight rushed through the rain back to the nursery and broke the stem and squeezed the juice from the stem into Birchwhisker's mouth.

"Sorry to run Birchwhisker but Aspenpaw's got an broken leg." Dovelight ran to the Medicine Cat Den and looked at her leg. Painfully throbbing and large, Dovelight had a clear idea of why Aspenpaw had come to visit her. Dovelight ran back through the dirt tunnel to the small cave where she stored herbs. She reached her paw in the hole where she stored Chervil, she found the leaves rotted and the roots with bugs on them. She hissed and ran out into the rain. She ran to the Snake Place, which is a large tumble pile of rocks that are sand colored with things growing in between. She slipped on the wet rocks, falling and hurting the side of her back right leg. She sniffed the air and couldn't make out any scents because the rain washed it away. But because she knew what Chervil looked like, large, leafy, fern-like leaves and small white flowers. She bit some off and dug up some of the knobby brown roots, she looked around for some Yarrow because it was getting low. The young Medicine Cat spotted the flowering plant quickly and put everything in a Beech Leaf. She shook her nearly white, grey pelt even though a moment later it was soaked again. She hissed angrily at the rain and ran back to camp. Her leg hurt from where she fell at the Snake Place and she began limping as she came into camp.

"Dovelight!" A cat called. She turned in the direction on the shriek. "Dovelight, Larktail's and my teeth ache."

"Alright Birdtalon, I'll be there in a moment." Dovelight raced to the Medicine Den.

"Dovelight..." Aspenpaw mewed quietly. Dovelight's head flicked toward the small body of Aspenpaw.

"It's alright Aspenpaw." Dovelight meowed comfortingly to the red colored she-cat. Though she had some doubts about Aspenpaw's leg. She got the Chervil and applied it to her leg. She gave Aspenpaw some Dandelion and Marigold to stop inflammation and stop the pain.

"Aspenpaw, can you get up for a moment?" Aspenpaw slowly got her paws even though she was stepping on her leg.

"Keep standing but don't apply weight to your leg please." Dovelight ran to the back of the cave and grabbed two sticks in her mouth and twisted some cobwebs around her paw. She came to the front, the fall at the Snake Place forgotten because of some Dandelion she ate. Dovelight expertly moved the two sticks to each side of Aspenpaw's leg. She wrapped the whole thing in cobweb. She added two sticks in the front and back of the leg also, to act as a leg until he leg got better. She got some Coltsfoot and chewed it up and put it on Aspenpaw's swore pads.

"Aspenpaw, can you walk to me? Don't put your weight in your leg, put it on the sticks bracing your leg." Aspenpaw moved slowly towards Dovelight. She smiled at the Medicine Cat.

"Thank you Dovelight!" She made her way to the front of the Medicine Den.

"No you don't! Your staying here! Until your leg is better."

"But..."

"You have to stay here."

"Yes Dovelight."

"I have to go to Larktail's and Birdtalon's teeth."

"How do you treat teeth?"

"Alder Bark. Why?"

"Oh, because it just seemed odd.

Dovelight came out of the Medicine Den and over to Birdtalon and Larktail. She gave the Alder Bark to them as the two knew what to do because they had tooth aches quite often. Dovelight ran back to the Medicine Den and shook her pelt. She walked to the back of the den and into an out cove where she layed down in her nest.

'For a moment.' She thought to herself. But her moment was cut short when a yowl came from the camp entrance.

She jumped up and stood at the edge of the Medicine Den.

Redheart, the deputy, came into the camp entrance with Runningpelt, Lionclaw, and Sandear.

"Kinkstar! ShadeClan is attacking at our border!" Kinkstar, the leader of MoorClan strode over to the deputy. He spoke with the red pelted she-cat as they formed a plan. Dovelight silently prayed to StarClan that she had enough supplies to cope with the injured warriors.

"Runningpelt, Lionclaw, and Sandear, you watched the beginning of the attack, each of you lead patrols. Heatherheart, you are the fastest. You will wait for a my signal to ambush with Owleye, Orangewing, and Petaltail." Dovelight watched as Runningpelt, Lionclaw, Sandear, and Heatherheart organized patrols. Dovelight went back through the dirt tunnel to her herb store, checking that she had everything she needed. She did.

A moment later she watched the patrol leave. She said that she was going to go herb collecting but slipped away to watch the battle. She loved being a medicine cat, but battle were still battles and battle were interesting. She spotted the cat she was looking for in the midst of the fight. She snuck through the undergrowth and did a battle cry like yowl. It caught the tom's attention and he slunk toward the undergrowth and met Dovelight. Crickettail, her traitor brother, Liontail's, best friend.

"Crickettail." Dovelight breathed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Dovelight, how has everything been? How is MoorClan?" The brown tom asked.

"Fine, how is Liontail? How are you?"

"Great. He's great too. Yellowpots had his kits, and my apprentice, remember Brackenpaw? He's Brackenfoot." Crickettail said proudly, "See that brown tabby? That big one? That's Brackenfoot."

"He looks like an excellent fighter."

"He is."

"You're a pretty good fighter yourself I've heard." Dovelight purred, sticking her nose to the brown cats cheek. "Thank you for keeping me informed of my brother's doings. I just can't bring myself to do it mys-" She heard a branch snap and her ears swiveled toward the noise. "I have to go. You should run. Goodbye, Crickettail." Dovelight bounded into the undergrowth. She got some Marigold as she stopped by the stream. Careful not to slip into the roaring water because of the rain, she made her way back to camp. While the most of MoorClan was a grassy plain, there was a fairly large portion of forest along the ShadeClan border. A stream that wound itself through the entire territory and several rocky places. MoorClan camp was situated in a hollow at the edge of the forest. Dovelight picked up the Marigold and made her way back to camp. She was greeted by a terrified Twigheart.

"Dovelight! Silverkit! He's not moving!" Dovelight dropped her Marigold and with surprising speed, got to the nursery. She looked at the small solid silver kit. She moved the tom with her nose. Silverkit moaned. Dovelight picked the kit up by the scruff. Laid him back down, and watched him. Silverkit didn't move. Didn't moan. Didn't breathe. Silverkit laid there. Dovelight pressed her ear to the small kit's body. It was dead. The legendary kit was dead. But suddenly she lifted her head and saw the ghost of her sister coming toward her. Adderpaw.

"This isn't the kit you are destined to mentor, the tabby is who we were sent for." Adderpaw vanished.

"Twigheart, Birchwhisker, Silverkit is dead."

"Oh!" Birchwhisker yowled with grief. Twigheart put his nose in his son's silver fur. Dustkit, squirmed. Beetlekit, the only one who had opened his eyes, trampled over to his mother.

"Birchwhisker, what's wrong?" He mewed.

"Nothing Beetlekit."

"Why isn't Silverkit playing?" The kit asked, his brother had opened his eyes earlier and was playing with him.

"Because he's sleeping."

"Can I wake him up?"

"No, Beetlekit. You can't."

"Please?"

"Not today dear." Beetlekit shook his head dismissively and marched over to Silverkit.

"Ew. Silverkit smells funny." He nudged his brother anyway.

"Birchwhisker, Silverkit isn't waking up." Beetlekit turned to Brichwhisker. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"He can't Beetlekit." She wrapped her tail around the brown tabby and brought him close. Birchwhisker looked up at Dovelight and Twigheart, then back at Beetlekit.

"Beetlekit. Silverkit is dead. He can't wake up."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"But I wanted to play!"

"You'll have to wait to play Beetlekit."

"Aw!" Beetlekit sulked over to his father. He saw his fathers tail and started pouncing on it. Twigheart let out a mrowww of laughter. Satisfied, Dovelight left the nursery.


End file.
